1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to book markers, and in particular to a book marker which is capable of being easily manufactured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of book marker arrangements are known in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,943, Ockenden discloses a book marker employing a single length of elastic material having a metallic clip fastened on either end thereof. The metallic clip utilizes a gripping member at either end thereof. The gripping member employs a flat hook at the extremity thereof which is adapted to hook about the outer cover of the book. The hook also includes an aperture through which is threaded a string or similar material to be used as a page marker.
A somewhat similar arrangement is disclosed by Greider in U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,940. According to Greider, a metallic clip having a tensioned portion is slipped over the top of the book cover, and includes a marker strip which is adapted to slip between pages of the book for marking purposes. Other book marking arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 759,427 to Fairchild; 480,649 to Bailey et al; 2,716,390 to Goins; 865,092 to Erickson; and 3,020,876 to Riden. Other prior art patents of interest may also be found in United States Patent and Trademark Office class 116, subclass 119; and design class 97, subclass 2.
The book marker arrangements disclosed in the prior art are relatively complex and costly to manufacture.